Status Conditions
This page list all the possible status conditions during a battle. The names are made up, as there aren't any official names except for a few statuses. Standing normally: You are on the ground. You could be doing something instead of standing, as long as it is on the ground. Running: Your character is moving. Having this status long enough will trigger the dashing status. An instant turn backward will interrupt this status. Otherwise you are considered standing normally. Lying down: (Graphics of you lying motionless on the ground.) Immune to all attacks. It can last for a while, but you can end it prematurely by pressing any button. Standing up: (Graphics of you standing up.) You can't do anything. Only inflicted after lying down condition end. Last for a very short time. Anyone under this condition is treated as standing normally for all other purpose. Juggle: (Graphics of you in the air.) You can't do anything and the speed you move is dependent on the attack that caused this. Ends when you touch the ground which or press block after being hit at certain points of the animation. Most attacks can extend the length of this condition if it keeps you in the air, you take less damage. If your character attacks a standing unit, it's possible to knock them into the air as well. Flinching: (Graphics of you convoluted in pain.) You cannot do anything except activating Musou. Last very short. Can only be inflicted if you are standing normally on the ground. This is caused by any attack. You are treated as standing normally for all other purpose. Blocking: (Graphics of you holding the weapon defensively to the front.) You will be protected from attacks that come from the front, but a successful block will inflict you with block-flinching. Activate by yourself by holding down block and not moving. Block-countering: (Graphics of white smoke rising from your body.) Just like blocking, but upon a successful block the attacker and enemies around them will get hit with an attack that throw them far back. Your musou will be drained at a fixed rate during this status. Activated by holding down the block and charge button, however you will be only blocking when you start holding down the key and it will take a while before the block-countering status is activated. If you have an elemental orb equipped the attacker will be hit an attack of a similar element. Block-flinching: (Graphics of green circle radiating from the front, due to a blocked attack. If this is caused by block-countering there will be also a electricity zapping animation) It is the same as flinching, but shorter, and it will not remove your block. It happens when you successfully block an attack. You are treated as still blocking while under this status, even if you are no longer holding down the block button. Strafing: (Graphics similar to blocking, but with you running.) You move slower than running, and it will not count as running for the purpose of triggering dash status. Your camera will be always forward, and your direction will not change. All movement button that normally cause you to turn will now make you strafe (left=strafe left; right=strafe right; down=move back). Otherwise this is the same as running. Note that despite the animation, you're actually not blocking and can still get hit. Stagger: (Graphics of you leaning backwards precariously.) You cannot do anything except activating your musou. Last longer than flinch, but not very long. Any attack on you under this condition will end this condition and inflict juggling excluding those that inflict collapse. This can only be inflicted on someone who is standing normally. Stun: (Graphics of two balls of light floating around your head.) Same as stagger, but lasts much longer. Usually caused by Lightning attacks and C3's, or projectiles. Duration will be reduced if the player presses the attack buttons. While not exclusive to Lightning attacks, Lightning attacks are capable of inflicting stun on enemies with armor that allows them to resist stun otherwise. Waking up: (Graphics of you shaking your head.) Same as stun for most part. Fixed duration. Triggered after the stun effect ends. Paralyze: (Graphics of yellow electricity.) Last for the next 10 hits, or until you lie down, or when you begin to wake up, whichever comes first. While under this effect you cannot jump out of being juggled. Cause by Lightning attacks, if a Lightning attack successfully inflicts this status, it will also inflict stun. Freeze: (Graphics of you encased within a block of ice) you cannot do anything. Last longer than juggle, but shorter than stun. This condition never ends prematurely except for the death of the unit. Can only be inflicted to a unit standing normally. You are immune to any condition that makes you unable to be treated as standing normally. You are still vulnerable to flinch, but no graphics effect will be shown. Knockback attacks will push you, but with much less distance. Exclusive to Ice attack, but not all Ice attack will cause this. Burning status will be extinguished when this status is inflicted. Hot: (Graphics of you in dark red hue.) You take damage over time at a much slower rate than burning. Last for as long as you stay in the area with the Fire (such as a supply base with a gunpowder just destroyed). This however is not a status of the Fire element despite being caused by Fire, and thus will not be resisted by Fire resistant, elemental resistant, or rain. Burning: (Graphics of you on fire.) You take damage over time while the Fire is on, but the damage will leave you with at least 1 health left, last for a indefinite length. It ends when flinch status ends. Exclusive to Fire attacks, but not all Fire attacks will inflict this. You cannot inflict this status on target who are under the freeze status. Crumple: (Graphics of you turning around and slowly fall to the ground.) Same as stagger, except that when the condition ends due to time you will be lying down instead. Mainly caused by a natural Fire element attack. Lethargy: (Graphics of you in blue shade.) Your movement speed is reduced. This make you run slower, but does not affect the speed of movement while attacking. You cannot jump until you have run for a certain distance after you last got inflicted by this status. Lasts for quite a while. Nearly exclusive to Wind attack, and has a very good chance of inflicting when a Wind attack is used. This status condition is independent from all other conditions. Airborne: (Graphics of you jumping in the air.) You are in the air. Immune to many ground attacks. Normal attack and charge attack are different. Ends after a short time when you touch the ground. If you are hit under this condition flying would be inflicted. Usually caused by jumping, but certain attacks also have this. Sliding: (Graphics of you sliding.) You are on the ground and receive normal damage and still get hit by ground attacks, but for any other purpose you act as if you're airborne. Caused by certain attacks, usually dash attack. Invulnerable: (No graphics but it should be obvious.) You are not affected by any attacks, not even taking damage or receiving status conditions. Triggered during musou. Your musou will be drained at a fixed rate while you are invulnerable. Capable of performing a Double Musou: (Graphics of electricity on you and your ally who is using musou.) When you use musou under this condition, your musou will become a true musou and your character will say an additional phrase. This condition is activated when you are near an ally using musou. This condition is completely independent from other conditions. Dashing: (Graphics of a blur white line concentric on your body.) You can execute a dash attack under this status by pressing the normal attack button. Same as running for all other purpose. Collapsing: You fall down automatically knees first. This is the automatic condition once your HP reaches 0, but you are still standing. You will end up lying after. You will count as standing during this, but you will be sent flying if hit unless an attack counts as stun(which will dizzy you) or collapse(which will reset you falling). 'Buffs' The following are groups of different type of buffs. Buff duration will be shown by a bar on the left bottom corner. Stats upgrade: Attack x 2 (red hue), Defense x 2 (green hue), or max speed (blue hue). Duration depend on the combo slot you activate it with, or 15 sec if it come from an instant power up (Axe for attack, Armor for defense, and Shoe for max speed). Advanced ability: Most weapon's advanced ability would be a buff that last 30 seconds and stackable to 60 seconds. Everyone can see the duration and the name of the ability by a bar on top of the person using it. Free Musou: A 10 second buff from an Imperial Seal. Your musou bar is full, and for the next 10 seconds it will be always full no matter what you do or happens to you. Sacrificial Boost: You glow orange. This is the boost from a teammate using the Advance "Sacrifice". You gain a bonus to attack, defense, and damage. Regeneration: (Light blue lines rise around you) You will regain health. The amount you gain depends on the source. Restore: Just looks like you are picking up an item. This is when you heal from picking up a restoration item. The amount healed depends on the item. Lieutenant's buff: You will see the name of the buff at the bottom of the screen in yellow text. To other players, with the exception of a few buff, you will looks completely normal. 'Hyper Armor' Armor has different level. They make you resist disabling status from certain attacks. The higher level the armor the more attack it can protect you from being inflicted with status effect with. Type-based Armor: (Graphics of orbiting lights) You are immune to disabling effects that come from certain type of attacks. Triggered during certain charge attack, evolution attack and by some buffs. Damage-based Armor: '(Graphics of electricity) You are immune to some disabling effects caused by attacks that deal damage below a certain threshold (the stronger the effect the higher the threshold), and duration of some disabling effects decrease. Indefinite duration-usually permanent on certain officers and can be kept temporarily on some troops and officer by Rally advance. 'Casting When you use an attack, you would go through a 4 step process: Preparation: This is the first process after you press the button. Any successful hits on you during this time would interrupt you and prevent the execution process and after-cast. This process is short for normal attack, longer for charge attack, and doesn't exist for Musou attack. Delayed released: This is the process right before the execution of the skill. During this period you can be interrupted, but that will not stop the execution process, only the after-cast. Most attack are short in this process, but some attacks have longer process. Execution: This is where the attack will take effect. One hit attacks will have 0 time in this process, but multiple hit attacks will have a longer process in which these multiple hits take effect. During this process you will be often protected by one of the status condition that make you immune to disable. Recovery: During this process you cannot do anything. It will only be activated if you are not at all interrupted. 'Musou' When you use a musou, you go through these processes: Preparation: You need to have full musou bar to activate this process. There will be a graphics of dark cone-shaped tornado around your body. You are inflicted with invulnerable right from the start. Repeating attacks: You remain Invulnerable. This process can only be activated if you still have musou left, and can only be repeated if you have any musou left. It will be activate automatically following a pre-cast and can be repeated once it ends if you are still holding down the musou button. Finisher: You execute an attack different from the repeating attack, this attack automatically activated right after the last repeating attack. No musou is needed to activate this process, but since you are still under invulnerable condition, if you have any musou left it will still drain your musou. Recovery: You cannot do anything. Follow after the finisher. Invulnerable status is removed at the start of this process, leaving you defenseless. 'Treasure' During Search mode you can hold up to 3 treasures. While you are holding treasure, you will suffer penalties, which become worse the more treasures you carry. These following status conditions will only appear in Search mode: No treasures: A buff that decreases damage taken by attacks from other players (yellow glows whole body similar to the glow from Imperial Seal). This buff will be gone once you have a treasure on you. 1 Treasure: Locks the ability to jump and decreases speed and max speed. Any speed item used in battle is nullified at this point. 2 Treasures: Locks the ability to use your Musou and decreases speed and max speed further. 3 Treasures: Decreases speed and max speed further. Riding a mountable lieutenant will override the speed penalty given to you form treasures. Category:Game Mechanics